


Can I need you less?

by leeloothealien



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Current Events, F/M, References to Adele (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloothealien/pseuds/leeloothealien
Summary: Blake's deep thoughts before sleeping.





	

She heard he was with someone else. Was she in a freaking Adele song? Was enough her late need for books that end on tragedy. She just wanted to feel like her feelings was not as bad. They weren't even rational, for obvious reasons but the problem is that there is nothing she can do but feel. Is not like she can choose what to, oh if she could! She had gone through so much and conquered even if it seemed impossible from the moment she knew that things had to change. Now is different. It have not changed years later. Here she was waiting for her life be the third album of Adele and maybe writing her feelings down but having someone to come back to home with was seeming necessary but this time seemed impossible once again.

She didn't want to admit how much she needed him. She had left, yes. But it never changed the fact that she needs him, his arms, his kisses, his promisses, his whispered love for her, the late nights and early mornings. She needed his company as she needed breathing. As ridiculius as it sounds, she has to admit it. For that she hated him, for making her feel that way. To make her feel in any sense. There was so much she had to keep deep inside locked so even she couldn't find a way to it, but he somehow loosened her up and she was free but in danger. So now she needs him, she wants him right now. 

She closes her eyes for one last time before finally falling sleep as the sun comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to Adele and Noah Cyrus' song.


End file.
